Finnian/Image Gallery
Manga Volume covers Volume 20.png|On the cover of Volume 20. V20 Alternate cover.png|On the alternative cover of Volume 20. Volume bonuses V2 Back image.png|On the back of Volume 2. V18 Back image.png|On the back of Volume 18. V1 Inside cover.png|On the color page of Volume 1. V18 Inside cover.png|On the color page of Volume 18. V20 Inside cover.png|On the color page of Volume 20. V2 Extras.png|In the extras of Volume 2. V4 Extras.png|In the extras of Volume 4. V5 Extras.png|In the extras of Volume 5. V6 Extras.png|In the extras of Volume 6. V7 Extras.png|In the extras of Volume 7. V8 Extras.png|In the extras of Volume 8. V9 Extras.png|In the extras of Volume 9. V10 Extras.png|In the extras of Volume 10. V11 Extras.png|In the extras of Volume 11. V12 Extras.png|In the extras of Volume 12. V13 Extras.png|In the extras of Volume 13. V14 Extras.png|In the extras of Volume 13. V15 Extras.png|In the extras of Volume 15. V16 Extras.png|In the extras of Volume 16. V17 Extras.png|In the extras of Volume 17. V18 Extras.png|In the extras of Volume 18. V19 Extras.png|In the extras of Volume 19. V20 Extras.png|In the extras of Volume 20. V21 Extras.png|In the extras of Volume 21. V24 Extras.png|In the extras of Volume 24. V28 Extras.png|In the extras of Volume 28. Chapter covers Chapter 14.png|On the cover of Chapter 14. Chapter 19.png|On the cover of Chapter 19. Chapter 23.png|On the cover of Chapter 23. Chapter 33.png|On the cover of Chapter 33. Chapter 39.png|On the cover of Chapter 39. Chapter 44.png|On the cover of Chapter 44. Chapter 46.png|On the cover of Chapter 46. Chapter 51.png|On the cover of Chapter 51. Chapter 85.png|On the cover of Chapter 85. Chapter 86.png|On the cover of Chapter 86. Chapter 92.png|On the cover of Chapter 92. Chapter 101.png|On the cover of Chapter 101. Chapter 146.png|On the cover of Chapter 146. Chapter appearances Ch1 Finnian.png|Finnian envisions to make a beautiful garden. Ch3 Huh.png Ch14 Finnian and the cake.png|Finnian happily presents Ciel's cake. TastetestingKuroChpt20part2.png|Soma and the servants try Sebastian's curries. Ch32 Finnian defeated.png|Finnian, injured by Jumbo. Ch33 Finnian S012.png Ch38 Speed-embroidery.png|Charles Phipps fixes a hole in Finnian's hat. Ch44 Finnian's past.png|A glimpse of Finnian's past. Ch44 A home.png Ch44 Finny and Mey-Rin crying.png Ch50 Sebastian's funeral.png Ch50 Jump.png|Finnian, the other Phantomhive household servants and Elizabeth jump onto Sebastian after learning that he is alive. Ch51 Seeing them off.png|The servants see Ciel, Sebastian, and Snake off on their Campania voyage. Ch66 Egg Hunt Pairs.png|The servants participate in an Easter egg hunt. Ch66 Team Finnian and Snake.png Ch84 Snake and Finny.png Ch87 Werewolves' Forest.png|Finnian and the rest of the Phantomhive household travel through the Werewolves' Forest. Ch87 Wolfsschlucht.png|Finnian and the rest of the Phantomhive household discover a village within the Witch Forest. File:Ch100 Finnian jumps off a cliff.png Ch100 Finnian lands.png Ch105 Finny.png Ch107.5 Ciel, Sebastian, Snake, and Finnian.png Ch107.5 Finnian's transformation.png Ch107.5 The rosettes.png Ch120 Phantomhive servants in costumes.png Ch129 Finnian.png|Finnian calls "Ciel Phantomhive" an impostor. Anime Finnian.png|Finnian Finnian injection.png|Finnian is subjected to injections. 261022-ep3 39.png|Finnian and the other servants after Elizabeth's "make-over." Arguing about the pie-ep2.png|Finnian, Mey-Rin and Baldroy argue about eating Sebastian's cake or not. 107_Finnian_stares_at_Angela.png 107_Finnian_watches_in_horror.png 107_Finnian_remembers.png 107_Finnian_mourns.png 109 Developing the picture.png|Finnian, Mey-Rin, Baldroy and Ciel develop Finnian's photograph to test the camera. 109 Finnian's bird 1.png|Finnian's photograph, depicting his "something special that is not of this world." 109 Finnian's bird 2.png|Finnian and his bird. Finnian Pluto.png|Finnian prepares to take out Pluto. es:Finnian/Galería ru:Финниан/Галерея it:Finnian/Galleria Category:Images